User talk:Midoriya Izu!
Energy X (talk) 12:45, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Re:Block Request Heya! I have been fine, how about you? The user has been blocked for a week.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:10, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Good to hear and no problem. Have a great day as well!--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:21, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Reply Here. Show them this message that says that I am permitting you to request this IP check on that user. Also, please tell the result of that to Lordranged7, since I am taking a break for the rest of the week. Energy ''X'' 17:07, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Hey Sak It's been awhile and just thought i message you about today/marrow i will not be online i'll be inactive due to three interviews at times via my time zone: 8:15 1:30 and 12:30 so i thought would it be okay with you to see if you can make the two posts i nomally make via: Mixes Media: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596329667/r/3344233352137313325 And Pokemon Atlas: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596328780/r/3344233352137295095#40067275 Reason is: Well i'm going to be busy and inactive due to it and i must focus on getting a job somewhere where i'll be active hopefully at night or Sunday's will thst be okay? Let me know and i'll reply when i return today i got the double interview so as i said via posts: Wish me luck and reminder we should start the 24 hour time range for Mixed Media these images and so on are getting cra cra but so you know... Chat Later..--Trainer Micah (talk) 12:25, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the heads up and the user has been blocked for a week.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:05, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Re:Reply The Drew account has been blocked and I do have but I don't use it much.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:52, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Spammer Hey just wanted to swing by before i go those links i gave in reply weren't of mine those were this users - https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Rystrouse_renewed So if your going to be thinking of banning anyone but me it should be that user due to she was the one who sent me those links in my blog as seen here take a look first comment no lies man... https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Trainer_Micah/Pokemon_Sword/Shield_prediction%27s_4_Anime So you know hate spammers and chat later..-Trainer Micah (talk) 10:47, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Bans First and third user have been blocked for a day, since they are regular visitors (though they should know better than to provoke people). The second user doesn't seem so bad, since they have been posting off-topic in the proper place where there are 92k comments. Energy ''X'' 11:51, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Poll Well, this time it can be let. But I believe there's an animanga wiki around, where such things can be posted. Energy ''X'' 18:01, September 6, 2019 (UTC) True i think so after checking it out myself it does say pokemon on top so the others are kinda popular in other ideals like Toonami which i watch which may have these shows like Cowboy Bepbop, Dragon Ball Z and Attack on Titans so yeah those are kinda kinda popular in wikis.. The others might be on kissanime like Akira or others so i think we should let it go and remember if a necessary catagory for "art" needs open they can always check my center post out to find it like pokemon go mixed media pokemon atlas q/a and fan fiction i have open so we don't spam the messes today. So if you want them i can link them to you.. Reason i decided to cut back is well i think we should agree that they must be in those posts which instead should be like off topic open so if anyone is confused or anything let me know i have links my Saki brother so you know as such.. And remember that two many a day within polls we must delete okay due to spams?.. So yeah i am beat from yesterday so i'll talk later if you need me leave a reply..Trainer Micah (talk) 13:34, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Block User blocked. Energy ''X'' 08:31, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Reply Both users have been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:45, September 15, 2019 (UTC) No problem! Yeah haha, it was a bit confusing but I figured it out, no worries.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:53, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Messages #Nobody is supposed to delete messages. You can, however, archive them by placing them elsewhere, like this. #You can make it so that you can view your own name in a different color, but others will see the color of your username as it is currently. Energy ''X'' 16:59, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Reply Users banned. Energy ''X'' 18:04, September 19, 2019 (UTC) All done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:40, September 23, 2019 (UTC) She has been blocked for a week. Let me know if she still causes trouble after she comes back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:10, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Yeaaah, some people are just like that. Even if you have warned them about it many times, they still do like it's not their fault and turn on the mods, it's an unfortunate situation that happens often. No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:31, September 27, 2019 (UTC) No worries and the user has been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:48, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Reply Due to the guy adding porn images, an infinite block is a lesser punishment than it should suffice. Energy ''X'' 16:49, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for not being able to act immediately but I'm glad the user has been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:19, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:23, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Done, the Sasake Haise account should have the rights now. Although for the future, maybe try to stick to one account since it might be confusing to the Discussions users.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:09, October 7, 2019 (UTC)